Changement Radical
by lady burn
Summary: 15 ans après la chute de Voldemort de tous ses serviteurs et aussi  de la disparition d'Hermione. Harry et Ron se retrouvent à enseigner à Poudlard quand ils font la connaissance de... Enfin vaux mieux lire chuis nulle en résumés.
1. Chapter 1

_Kikou! Me revoilà avec une deuxième fic!_

_D'abord je tiens remercier _

_**guyomiokis, titemaya & MoonlightAngel132**__ pour leurs reviews pour __Un ange ne meurt pas et pourtant_

_Je vous laisse faire connaissance avec ma nouvelle fic._

_Tout d'abord c'est une idée qui m'a travérsé mon ptit cerveau et j'ai decider de l'écrire_

_la suite n'existe pas mais si vous en voulez une suffi de demander!_

_Couple: chuis désolée mais je garderais l'effet de surprise..._

_genre: romance/fantastique_

_disclamer: j'ai pourtant essaier mais ils ne m'appartiennent tjrs pas..._

_sauf les enfants des héros._

**Important: **_**l'histoire se base sur les livres Harry Potter **__**mais**__** aussi**_

_**sur le jeu **_**FABLE: The lost Chronicles**

_Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!!_

**Changement radical**

Cela faisait 15 ans que la paix était revenue. 15 ans que Harry Potter avait vaincut Voldemort. Mais ça faisait aussi 15 ans maintenant que Harry et Ron n'avaient plus revu Hermione...

Comme elle, beaucoup de gens étaient portés disparus. A la mort du Lord, tous ses serviteurs périrent avec lui et les chances de retrouver leurs otages aussi...

Harry enseignait la DCFM à Poudlard, il s'était vite rendu compte que travailer pour le Ministére autant qu'Auror n'avait pas que de bons cotés. C'est ainsi qu'il à choisi la voix de l'enseignement suivi de Ron qui lui il assurait le cours de Sortiléges.

C'était la rentrée de classes et les nouveaux élèves guidés par le professeur Chourave se dirigeaient vers le Choipeau.

-Le plafond n'est pas réel, c'est ma mère qui me la dit car elle a lut dans l'Histoire de Poudlard!

A ces mots Harry ne put s'empecher de sourire, Hermione avait dit presque la même chose quand ils avaient travérsé pour la première fois le couloir de la Grande Salle. Merlin comment elle lui manquait!! Il ne pouvait l'oublier! La disparition de celle qui étai devenue se petite soeur le faisait soufrir encore aujourd'hui... Il avait l'impression d'avoir rater une étape dans sa vie. C'est vrai quoi il avait affronter des horreurs inimaginables, des créatures plus vicieuses les unes que les autres et pour finir il a terrasser Voldemort **mais **il a été incapable de sauver sa "ptite soeur" et ça lui rongeait l'âme depuis 15 ans maintenant. Tout comme Ron, Harry s'est marié et a fonder sa famille. Ginny était pour lui une femme merveilleuse qui le complétait, le comprenait et l'aimait. Ils ont trois enfants: Lily 11 ans une belle petite rouquine avec des yeux émeraudes, d'ailleurs elle rentrait à Poudlard aujourd'hui! Lola 8 ans petite brune avec des yeux bleus comme Ginny et pour finir il y avait Justin le petit dernier 2 ans roux cheuveux en bataille et indisciplinés et yeux verts. Les Potters rendaient souvent visite aux Weasley. Ron et Lavande étaient mariés depuis 14 ans et avaient tout pour être heureux: maison travail et une famille composée de : Christian 11 ans aussi, Lola et Nora 7 ans et jumelle, Bastien 4 ans et Eloïse 18 mois... Pourtant Ron souffait autant que Harry car il n'avait pas seulement perdu une soeur mais aussi la première fille dont il était tombé amoureux et n'a pas oser le lui dire.

Le commencement de la Répartition tira les deux professeurs de leurs pensées. Leurs bambins allaient enfin être répartis. Harry sourit au souvenir d'une Lily angoissée-à-mort-pour-sa-répartition de la veille.

-Boris Krum...Serpentard!

-Jonathan Londubat... Poufsouffle!

- Christian Weasley... Gryffondor!

-Sarah Zabini... Serdaigle!

-Lily Potter...Gryffondor!

La table des lions se mit à aplaudir bruyament et Harry était très fier de sa "ptite puce". La répartition continua jusqu'à:

-Marcus Malfoy...Serpentard!

Harry releva la tête brusquement. Malfoy était censé être mort comme tous les servieurs de Voldemort. Il regarda un petit blond marcer avec un air impérial à la table des serpents. A coté Ron était tout aussi etonné si ce n'st pas plus! Quant au petit blond il semblait bien s'adapter chez les Serpentards. Ces derniers le regardaient avec émerveilleument (c'est vrai quoi après tout il était le fils du Prince de Serpentards d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris!)

-Marcus hein?... Je le tiens à l'oeil celui là! dit Ron en observant le jeune Malfoy discuter avec les Serpentards tout autour de lui.

-Je me demande comment est ce que Malfoy ait pu s'en sortir. Pensa le Sauveur à voix haute.

-C'est peut être un membre éloigné de la famille non? tenta timidement Ron

-Non la Fouine était le dernier déscendant des Malfoys... Et il devrait être mort avec Voldemort... Je ne comprends rien...

-Peut être qu'il a mise enceinte une fille avant...

-M'enfin Ron les dates ne corréspondent pas! Il n'a que 11 ans, si c'était le cas il aurait du être plus âgé.

-On n'a qu'a lui poser la question c'est aussi simple!

-Oui super j'imagine la scéne: Bonjour petit! dis moi tu es sûr que ton père est bien vivant et qu'il n'est pas mort avec le Psychopathe de service d'il y a 15 ans? A part ça je suis un professeur totalement normal dont tu n'as absolument rien à craindre!

-Ouais c'est vrai c'était con comme suggestion... je sais pas moi essaie de mieux le connaïtre pendant les cours.

-C'est ce que je compte faire.

Le lendemain Harry avait 2 heures avec les premiers années Gryffondor /Serpentard. Les élèves entraient dans la salle en hésitant seuls Lily et Chrstiant semblaient à l'aise pour leur premier cours.

Harry remarqua immédiatement Marcus lorsque ce dernier entra en classe. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la salle et léva un sourcil apparement pas impressionné du tout ni de la classe ni de son célébre professeur. Ce dernier put enfin observer le jeune Malfoy. Il avait le cheuveux blonds comme Drago mais de minuscules boucles parsemmaient sa petite tête, il avait les yeux gris métaliques avec un contour...brun, et un magnifique visage dont les traits finement dessinés rappelaient Maloy mais aussi quelqu'un d'autre dont Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Il plaça les élèves comme il l'avait prévu la veille. Mc Gonagal qui suivait dignement les pas de Dumbledore, avait demander aux professeurs de rapprocher les maisons surtout les lions et les serpents; C'st ainsi que Lily se retrouva contrainte à aller s'assoir à coté de Marcus, Harry s'attendait à voir sa fille lui lancer un regard noir mais il fut surpris de la voir sourir et jetter des regards victorieux vers ses amies...Quant à Marcus il avait déja pris place et attendait sagement que le cours commence. Deux chocs en moins de 3 minutes pour Harry!!

-Bonjour tout le monde! Dit le professeur.

-Bonjour professeur Potter. s'exclama la classe

-Bien je vois que tout le monde me connaït déjà... ajouta Harry avec un sourire. Les élèves lui rendirent son sourire sauf Marcus qui roula les yeux...(ben quoi, un Malfoy reste un Malfoy guerre ou pas!!)

-Vous me connaissez mais je ne peux pas en dire autant pour vous...(regard général à la classe) c'est pourquoi j'ai décider de passer les deux heures de cette fin de matinée pour faire connaissance avec vous.

La classe semblait d'accord, même les Serpentards au grand étonnement de Harry.

-Alors j'attends! qui veux commencer?

Lily et Christiant levérent directement la main Harry leur sourit .

-Alors vas y présente toi!

-Mon nom est Christiant Weasley, j'ai 11 ans j'habite au Terrier avec ma famille j'ai 3 petites soeurs et 1 petit frère. Maman travaille comme journaliste dans la Gazette mais elle est en congé pour garder ma petite soeur et mon papa est professeur de Sortilèges à Poudlard et mon parrain ben c'est vous! dit Christiant et toute la classe souria.

-Mon nom est Lily Potter, j'ai aussi 11 ans et j'habite à Godric Hollow's avec ma famille j'ai 1 petite soeur et 1 petit frère. Maman est médicomage mon professeur de DCFM s'avére aussi être mon papa et le professeur de Sortilége est mon parrain. Voilà! Dit elle avec fierté.

-Bien qui d'autre veut essaier?

Un ange passa puis deux les élèves se regardaient avec un air pas très sur entre eux.

-Allez ne soyez pas timides! Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez du moment qu'on apprend à se connaïtre c'est pas difficile vous avez entendu Lily et Christian.

-Oui mais eux ils vous connaissent, ils savaient ce que vous attendiez d'eux alors que nous on sait pas comment faire...

Le reste de la classe semblait d'accord avec Marcus.

-Je pense que ce serait plus facile pour nous si vous nous posiez les questions que vous voulez savoir.

Nouvel aqciescement de la classe. Marcus parlait d'une voix forte nette et sûre, rien avoir avec la façon de parler des Malfoy.

-Bon si tu veux commencer...

-D'accord. Fit le jeune serpent

-Quel est ton nom?

-Marcus Malfoy. Gloussementde la part de la gente féminine dans la classe, même Lily!!

-Bien et t'as quel âge Marcus?

-J'ai 11 ans et ma date d'anniversaire est le 13 juillet.

Etonné par la coopération de Marcus Harry continua.

-Et qu'aimes tu faire de tes heures perdues?

-J'aime beaucoup lire, mais quand j'ai l'occasion je joue aussi au Quiditch avec des amis.

-Et ou habites tu Marcus?

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler du Royaume d'Albion?

-Tu parles du monde paralléle à celui des sorciers?

-Oui. Ben j'habite là avec ma famille... continua Marcus comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde.

Pourtant toute la classe le regardait bouche bée. Il était originaire d'Albion? Le Royaume Ancestral comme l'appelaient les sorciers...

-Tu peux nous parler de ta vie de là bas? Demanda Harry de plus en plus intrigué.

-Je suppose que oui. On habite un grand manoir à Bowerstone Nord mais nous voyageons à travers tout le Royaume pendant les vacances.

-Tout le Royaume?

-Oui. On a des terres et des propriétés privés un peu partout. Répondit Marcus de plus en plus fier.

-Et tes parents font quoi ?

-Père travaille pour la Guilde alors que Mère enseigne a l'école de Bowerstone Sud.

-La Guilde? Tu parles de La Guilde des Héros?

-Oui!

Un "Wouaaaah" général se fit entendre dans toute la salle.

-C'est quoi la Guilde? Demanda une fille de Gryffondor.

-C'est en quelque sorte une Académie dans laquelle des gens aux pouvoirs magiques s'entainent afin de perfectionner ces pouvoirs. Une fois l'apprentissage fini ces gens reçoivent le Sceau de la Guilde, ils sont diplômés et doivent maintenir l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal dans tout le Royaume en accomplissant des missions qu'on appele des quetes. Voilà. Dit Marcus content de lui même d'avoir reussi à résumer la Guilde en si peu de temps.

Quant à la classe ils avaient la bouche grande ouvérte professeur y compris. Monde paralléle, Guilde, équilibre bien et mal... s'en était trop pour Harry. Pourtant il avait déja entendu parler de ce monde mais jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un lui parler avec autant d'aisance de ce monde décrit comme extraordinaire par les historiens sorciers... Marcus abordait un grand et beau sourire content de tous ces regards tournés vers lui.

Soudain Harry se souvint d'une prhase de Marcus et fut ... choqué.

-Ton... ton père travaille pour la Guilde? Il est un... Héros?? Demanda-t-il en se souvenant de la premiere fois que Malfoy avait pénétrer la Forêt Interdite.

-Oui! Et même que c'est un héros réspecté dans tous le Royaume. Tous les bandits craignent sa fureur et s'enfuient en entendant son nom!

Choc monumental pour Harry. Ainsi la Fouine était toujours vivant mais en plus il était devenu un héros apparement célébre dans un Royaume entier et que les bandits craignaient... Non c'est pas possible c'est pas LE Malfoy qu'Harry connaissait ça ne pouvait pas il était trop... trop lâche pour ça... Harry repensa alors à la possibilité d'un memebre éloigné.

-...Et comment s'appele ton père? Demanda une Lily admirative devant Marcus.

Content qu'on lui ait enfin posé la question le serpent bomba le torse et répondit tout fier de son pôpa.

-Il s'appele Drago Malfoy alias Sragon Of Blades.

Harry ne croiyait pas ses oreilles...Il était tellement choqué par la révélation qu'il ne pensait pas être capable d'entendre le nom de la mère de Marcus.

_Alors ça vous plait? Vous voulez une suite?_

_Des reviews please ... je dois m'améliorer _

_P.S désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe mais j'ai fait àa à la vite fait..._

_faut croire que j'étais pressée lol_

_Merci d'avoir lu!_


	2. Réunion Parents Professeurs

_Voilà la suite!_

_J'éspere qu'elle va vous plaire_

_même si le chapitre n'est pas très long!!_

_En tout cas merci à ceux qui suivent la fic._

_Bonne lécture!_

**Capitre 2. La réunion Parents-Professeurs**

...Harry n'a pas eut le temps de se remettre de toutes ces surpises et de demander à Marcus qui était sa mère que la cloche sonna.

Marcus se leva en premier, jeta son sac sur son dos et sorti de la classe sans demander son reste. Petit à petit le reste de classe sortit de se torpeur et commença a sortir de classe pour se diriger à la Grande Salle pour le repas.

Harry s'installa à côté de Ron et lui parla de Marcus. En entendant tous les événements, Ron cessa de manger (_je sais que ça a l'air invraissemblable mais bon_) pour fixer Harry des yeux.

-T'aurais dû lui demander qui est sa mère éspece d'abrutit!! (_mici Demon-Dray!!_) Au lieu de rester comme un con à le dévisager!!!

-Ah oui! Il ressemble aussi beaucoup à la Fouine mais ses traits me rapellent quelqu'un mais j'ignore qui! dit Harry en faisant semblant ne pas avoir entendu Ron.

-Raison de plus pour lui demander qui est sa mère!! C'est peut-être quelqu'un qu'on connait...sûrement une Serpentarde.

-Je sais pas on verra bien!

-Oui et plus vite que tu ne le penses!

Harry le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublier?

-Oublier quoi?

-Je m'en doutais... Harry il y aura une réunion parents professeurs vendredi! Les professeurs pourront discuter avec les parents sur les compétences de leur progénitures...

-Merci je sais en quoi consistent les réunions des parents professeurs Ron.Ne fais pas comme...

-Oh Harry elle me manque affreusement!!! Mione et ses manies de tout expliquer... alors j'essaye de faire comme elle mais ça fait encore plus mal...

-Ouais surtout que tu n'expliques pas aussi bien qu'elle. Dit Harry d'une voix mélancolique.

-Ouais enfin!! En tout cas les deux parents seront obligés d'être présents à cette réunion et on retrouva aussi notre chére fouine et sa femme.

-Attends c'est ce vendredi-ci???

-Harry tu m'écoutes au moins quand je te parle??

-Et les parents sont déjà au courant?

-Evidemment!!!! Ils ont été prévenus par courier et ont tous répondu.

-Exactement!! Harry et Ron tournérent la tête pour voir la vieille directrice de Poudlard les dévisager.

-Si j'ai bien suivi votre discussion "discréte" vous parlez de Macrus Malfoy? Ses parents ont répondu par l'affirmative à notre courrier et la mère du petit à voulut voir tous les professeurs de son fils. Vous y compris.

Harry et Ron se regardaient, enfin quelle mère voudrait voir tous les professeurs de son bambin? (_Dieu merci pas la mienne lool_) Ils ont tous les deux compris qu'elle devait être très exigeante pour les études...

Cependant aux jours qui précédaient la réunion Harry et Ron se rendirent compte que la mère de Marcus n'avait rien à craindre car il était...parfait dans toutes les matiéres.

Il levait la main à toutes les questions d'un air assez ennuyé pour répondre aux professeurs qui eux...exaltaient sur ses connaissances!! On l'appellait le petit génie, le prodige et les plus méchants l'encyclopédie sur pattes. Mais Marcus avait l'air de royalement se foutre de tout ça! Il préferait être avec ses amis qui lui vouaient carrément un culte. Ils le suivaient partout et menaçaient les autres qui osaient faire des remarques sur lui. Il était leur leader, ils attendaient toutes ses instruictions sagemment et lui il trouvait ça...lourd. C'est pour ça qu'il commença à se lier d'amitié avec les plus grands élèves et c'était beaucoup mieux pour lui! D'ailleurs il avait reussi a s'approcher du capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de Serpentard. Après une après midi entiére dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall en compagnie du capitaine il a obtenu le poste d'attrapeur qu'il convoitait. En apprenant ça Harry fût étonné. Marcus obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait dans l'école, contournait aisement les réglements et avait tous les professeurs dans sa poche bref il parvenait toujours à ses fins.

Harry n'aimait pas ça car il lui rappelait quelqu'un qui se comportait comme ça il y a plus de 50 ans maintenant, mais il fût soulagé de savoir que Marcus était seulement un enfant surdoué sans aucune envie de meurte ou de follie apparante qui se cacherait dans ses yeux. En moins d'une semaine Marcus avait réussi à semer un certain doute parmi les personnes présentes dans le château mais il s'est avérait que tous se reprirent en se disant que c'était un enfant avec des grandes possibilités et aussi un immense pouvoir magique, découvert en cours de DCFM.

Jeudi après midi salle de DCFM

-Bon aujourd'hui je vais vous entraîner au sortilége d'Expeliarmus. Soyez très attentifs car malgré ce qu'on dit c'est un sort très utile! Bon faites une file indienne et lancez moi le sort pour me désarmer chacun son tour!

Harry voulait les mettre par deux mais il devait avant tout connaître la puissance de ses élèves pour éviter les accidents...bonne décision. Un par un les élèves se mirent à lui jeter le sort, rien de bien méchant, aucun élève jusqu'à maintenant n'avait réussi à le désarmer, la plupart arrivaient à lui faire dresser les cheveux encore plus, lorsque Lily se retrouva face à lui un sentiment de fiérté s'était emparé de lui. Sa fille le regardait avec détermination.

-Expeliarmus! lança-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Harry sentit sa baguette lui glisser doucement des mains pour se retrouver par terre. Il regarda sa fille avec un grand sourire. Elle était la seule a l'avoir désarmé. Toute la classe se mit à aplaudir sauf Marcus, Marcus n'aplaudissait jamais... Ensuite ce fût au tour de ce dernier.

-Vas y Marcus!! Ne te retiens pas! lui dit Harry sans trop savoir pourquoi...

-Expeliarmus!! Le sort fût lancé d'une voix forte et claire et frappa Harry en plein dans le mile!

Harry sentit sa baguette s'arracher de ses mains pour se retrouver à plusieurs mètres plus loin alors que lui s'arrachait du sol pour atterir sur le mur d'en face avec violence. Toute la classe resta bouche bée devant cette force insoupçonnée. Une petite main aida Harry à se relever et un sourire se dessinna sur le visage de Marcus qui aidait son professeur à se remettre sur pied.

-Vous allez bien professeur?

-Ne t'inquétes pas j'en ai vu pire!! Dit Harry en souriant et en ignorant la douleur qui lui tranpérsait le dos.

Vendredi après midi Grande Salle: Réunion des Parents.

Les élèves de premiére étaient assis à leur tables réspéctifs et guettaient l'arrivée de leurs parents. Ils allaient venir d'un moment à l'autre et tous les jeunes avaient hâte de revoir leur parents. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent laissant les adultes rentrer. Harry et Ron virent tous les élèves courrir dans les bras de leurs géniteurs. Marcus se leva et se dirigea vers la foule d'un pas préssé, il avait beau être quelques fois froid mais il semblait tout aussi impatient de voir ses parents. Et là Harry et Ron les virent.

Malfoy avait incroyablement changé. Il était grand et on pouvait facilement deviner ses muscles sous sa chemise blanche. Les cheveux auparavant plaqués vers l'arriére lui tombaient par des méches incroyablement blondes devant le visage. Et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi gris mais sans plus aucune once de méchanceté. La femme qui l'accompagnait portait une longue cape de voyage dont le capuchon lui cachait le visage. Cependant on pouvait voir des méches bouclées et brunes depasser ce capuchon. D'après ce que laissaient deviner ses formes cachées sous la cape, elle devait avoir un beau corps.

-Maman!!Tu m'as manqué!! La femme s'abaissa et pris son fils dans ses bras sans pour autant retirer son capuchon. Après cette entreinde, Marcus se tourna vers Malfoy.

-Papa!!!

Au grand étonnement de Ron et d'Harry, Drago sourit à son fils et le pris dans ses bras!!

-Alors papa? T'as accomplis des nouvelles quêtes? Et toi maman ca va à l'école? Et votre voyage? Il s'est bien passé?? Hein dites??

-Mais oui chéri!! Ton père a accompli des quêtes et les a réussi, moi ca va toujours à l'école et le voyage était magnifique mais un peu fatigant!

Harry avait déjà entendu cete voix quelque part mais où?

Marcus et sa famille s'approchaient des professeurs et discutérent un peu, madame Malfoy allait vers tous les professeurs sauf Ron et Harry comme si elle voulait les garder pour la fin. Au bout d'un demie heure les Malfoys arrivérent devant les deux professeurs.

-Marcus tu ne veux pas aller voir un peu tes amis? Ta mère et moi on doit parler avec tes professeurs...

-D'accord papa, mais tu promets de venir me voir à l'entraînement hein??

-Oui!! pour rien au monde je ne râterais ça!! Allez file!

Marcus s'éloigna et Drago et sa femme se tournérent vers Harry et Ron.

-Tu vois chérie? Je t'avais dit qu'ils ne resteront pas aussi longtemps des Aurors!!!

-Drago arrêtes!! Tu sais bien que ça va être délicat!! le réprimenda sa femme.

-Excusez nous mais de quoi parlez vous tous les deux? demanda Harry.

-De ça! Dit la femme en retirant son capuchon. Elle était jolie, magnifique même et ses yeux si beaux si bruns...

-Hermione?? C'est toi?

-Salut Harry! Salut Ron!!! Oui c'est moi Hermione!

_Ben voilà je pense que ça sera tout..._

_pour l'instant... J'ai déjà pensé à une suite._

_Si vous la voulez il ne vous reste plus_

_qu'a le demander par des reviews..._


	3. Actions et réactions

_Voilà!_

_Le troisième chapitre rien que pour vous!_

_car je voulait vous remercier de vos reviews!_

_ben MICI!_

_J'éspere que vous allez aussi aimer._

_Sur ce_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

**Chapitre 3:Actions et Réactions **

_-Salut Harry!! Salut Ron!! Oui c'est moi Hermione!!!_

Harry et Ron fixaient à tour de rôle Drago et Hermione. Non c'était pas possible!! Elle était toujours vivante!! Harry fût submérgé par une immense joie et soulagement. Peu lui importait qu'elle a pas donner de ses nouvelles (enfin pour le moment...), qu'elle ne leur a rien dit pour la Fouine ou même pour Marcus, le plus important pour l'instant c'était qu'elle se tenait devant lui saine et sauve!!

Quant à Ron, ses sentiments étaient encore indéchiffrables, cépendant il regardait Hermione et apparement son mari les yeux grands ouverts... Un toussotement les fit sortir de leur pensées et tous les trois se tournérent vers Drago.

-Je pense que maintenant vous exigez des explications, allons à l'extérieur là on pourra discuter loin des oreilles indiscrétes. Leur proposa-t-il.

-J'ai pas besoin de tes explications la Fouine!! Mais celles d'Hermione!!! Ca ne te regarde pas c'est notre histoire et tu n'en fais pas partie!!! Cracha Ron à l'intention de Drago.

Harry s'attendait à ce que ce dernier lui sorte une de ses répliques habituelles mais se fût pas le cas. Drago baissa les yeux comme...vexé?? (_toutefois moi je le comprends mon ptit Dray!!!_). Hermione parût scandalisée.

-Ron!! Je ne te permets pas!!!

Sentant que ça allait dérailler, Harry poussa Ron et Hermione vers la sortie. Il se retourna vers Drago.

-Je ne pense pas ce que Ron a dit tout à l'heure!! Moi j'aurais besoin d'entendre tes explications parce que ça te concerne aussi... Viens.

Drago emboîta les pas des trois amis sans rien dire. "Je savais que la Bellete allait réagir ainsi, mais Potter... ça m'étonne, je m'attendais à ce qu'il essaye de me tuer..." Il fût sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'ils arrivérent au Parc de Poudlard. Harry s'arrêta et regarda Hermione un long moment.

-Comme l'a dit tout à l'heure la Foui... hum...Drago, on aura besoin des explications mais avant tout...

A ce moment Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et la fit tourné..

-Comment tu m'as manqué... 15 ans que je vivais dans le doute, 15 longues années que je priais afin de te revoir ptite soeur!!! Et te voilà enfin!!!

Il la laissa un peu respirer car elle commençait à manquer de souffle. Elle le regardait avec des larmes de bonheur aux yeux ! Hermione s'apprêtait à aller une fois de plus dans les bras de son grand frère, comme elle l'apellait, quand un bruit de lutte les fit tous les deux se retourner. Ils ont juste eut le temps de voir Ron se jeter sur Drago. Ce dernier tout aussi surpris de cette attaque se retrouva plaqué au sol avec un Ron enragé sur lui qui farppait toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Harry et Hermione se précipitérent. Harry pour arrêter Ron et Hermione pour empêcher que son mari réplique...(_vous vous souvenez? Guilde des Héros, entraînement, muscles..._) Mais ils arrivérent un peu trop tard. Dans sa rage, Ron frappa violement Drago au visage et réussit à lui ouvrir une plaie juste en dessous de l'oeil droit . Pris d'une douleur aiguë et surtout d'une colére noire, Drago réussi malgré tout a envoyer son poing férme et serré dans la figure de Ron. Le rouquin se retrouva propulsé vers l'arriére, enfin libéré, Drago se releva et s'approcha dangereusement de Ron, ce dernier pas tout à fait remis du choc se leva tant bien que mal et se positionna pour la suite du combat, à savoir le poings serrés et repliés devant son visage.

-Allez viens salle Fouine!!

-Vaut mieux être une salle fouine qu'une bellete puante!! (_où la la les gros mots...loool_)

A ces mots Drago accélera le rythme pour atteindre Ron le plus vite mais Hermione lui coupa le chemin en se mettant dos à son mari, elle retourna un peu la tête pour le voir.

-S'il te plaît, arrêtes.

Ces mots clouérent Drago sur place. Ron qui n'avait pas vu l'intervention d'Hermione parce qu'il avait fermé les yeux dans un autre élan de violence, envoya sa main devant lui et frappa...Hermione qui tomba...ben dans les pommes...(_enfin une femme a pas la même résistance qu'un homme!!!! perso chuis choquée du coup qu'elle s'est ramasser mais bon c'est pour la nécessité du scenario_). En voyant sa femme tomber incosciente dans ses bras, Drago n'arrivait pas à le croire.. ce...ce ...ce ...Weasley a put faire ça???" Il déposa Hermione délicatement au sol et lui caressa amoureusement la joue, ensuite il se releva et son regard n'avait plus rien du mari raide dingue de sa femme.

-Weasley!!!!! J'éspere pour toi que tu as déjà fait tes priéres... Peut être que le bon Dieu te pardonnera mais moi chuis pas dieu et encore moins bon!!!

Ron était devenu livide...il avait frappé Hermione?? Mais quel...con il faisait parfois!! Il regrettait déjà son geste et s'appretait à courrir aux côtés de Mione mais il changea vite d'avis en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Drago...Hein?? pourquoi est ce qu'il lui parlait de Dieu, de pardon et de bonté??? Il n'a pas eut le temps d'analyser la situation que le poing de Drago en plein estomac lui brouilla le regard. Il se plia sous la douleur, les larmes aux yeux mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour calmer les nerfs de Drago qui envoya cette fois son pied atterir sur le ventre de Ron. Le coup de pied propulsa Ron vers l'arriére et Drago s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau lorsque.

-Arrêtes!! On devra surtout s'occuper d'Hermione!! Laisse le! Aménons la à l'infirmerie!

Harry était prés d'Hermione et ne se souciait pas beaucoup du sort de Ron (_de toute façon il a bien mérité!! na!!_). Drago s'approcha, prit sa femme dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, il se retourna pour regarder Harry et ensuite Ron.

-Tu devras l'aider à se rendre à l'infirmerie aussi... il doit prendre une potion contre les douleurs pour se remettre ... Dit Drago.

Une demie heure plus tard: infirmerie de Poudlard

-Mais t'es complétement débile ma foi!! Ca fait 15 ans qu'on ne la pas revue et la meilleure des choses que tu trouves à faire c'est de l'assommer...

-Je te l'ais déjà dit que le coup ne lui était pas déstiné à elle mais à la Fouine... râla Ron. (_con mais aussi mauvais perdant_)

-Ron ils sont mariés!!! Et vu la façon dont il s'occupe d'elle ils s'aiment vraiment!!! Tu dois t'y faire!! Et aussi à l'apeller par son prénom!

Harry jeta un regard quelques lits plus loin.

Quelques lits plus loin

Drago était au chevet d'Hermione. Il lui tenait la main qu'il caressait avec ses doigts. Il voulait qu'elle se réveille le plus vite pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il aime énormement, il regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit ce matin, comme il le lui disait d'habitude... Il voulait la voir sourire, voir la joie dans son regard qu'il aime tant.

-Ne vous inquétez pas monsieur Malfoy elle se réveillera!!! Je vous l'ai déjà dit!!

Rosalie, la niéce de Pomfresh et l'actuelle infirmière de Poudlard tenta une énième fois de calmer Drago. Ce dérnier la regarda même pas, il fixait sa femme des yeux, mais les paroles lui étaient déstinés.

-C'est fou de penser que la personne que vous aimez tant se retrouve incosciente à cause de vous... Vous savez, j'ai déjà vu des personnes se prendre des coups plus forts que ça et sincérement je m'en foutais, mais là...c'est différent... Ca me met hors de moi de penser qu'elle a simplement bien voulut faire et ...elle se prend le coup qui m'était déstiné... J'ai mal...j'ai mal rien qu'a la voir dans ce lit d'infirmerie à cause de moi... c'est insuportable... et si... et si jamais...

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il n'y aura pas de sequelles... elle sera juste un peu étourdie à son réveil, à part ça elle sera en pleine forme!

-Oui je sais mais...je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur...vous savez...je l'aime tant! pourquoi il a fallut qu'elle se met à l'avant?

-C'est simplement parce qu'elle vous aime aussi!! Vous savez l'amour nous fait faire des choses étranges quelques fois...on agit ainsi car on a peur pour l'être aimé...on sait très bien qu'il va s'en sortir et réussir mais on ne peux pas s'empêcher d'avoir quand même peur...

Drago écoutait tout ce que disait Rosalie mais ne détachait pas son regard d'Hermione. Une pression sur sa main le ramena à la réalité, il leva le regard et un large sourire se dessinna sur son visage. Deux yeux chocolats le fixaient avec amour. Il se pencha et déposa ses lévres sur celles d'Hermione. Elle répondit au baiser avec amour, elle avait tout entendu et elle l'aimait de plus en plus. Elle lui laissa un petit passage et il introduit sa langue, avec un petit gemissement de plaisir elle passa ses mains autour du coup de Drago en le gardant le plus près d'elle.

Rosalie voyant qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour se dire certaines choses s'éloigna sous le murmures des deux amoureux qui se disaient "je t'aime". Un sourire se dessinna sur ses lévres et elle décida d'aller prévenir les deux professeurs du réveil de leur meilleure amie.

Dix minutes plus tard, lit d'Hermione:infirmerie

-Hum, hum...

Drago et Hermione se séparérent de leur étreinte...passionnée(_loool, ça devrait être interdit d'interrompre comme ça les couples..._).

Harry les regardait avec amusement tandis que Ron n'osait pas regarder autre chose que ses chaussures. Quant à Drago il avait complétement oublier qu'il s'était battu avec Ron comme des chiffoniers et sincérement peu lui importait, sa femme était réveillée et il était très content.

-C'est gentil d'être passés me voir les gars!! dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-En fait on était ici dés le début...Oui Rosalie devait aussi soigner Ron alors...

-Soigner Ron?

-Heu...oui...une fois que tu as été ...assommée...ben Drago...s'est...jetésurRonetl'adefoncé.

A ce moment Hermione se retourna vers son mari avec un air de reproche et elle aperçu l'entaille sous l'oeil. Son air de reproche s'en alla immédiatement et elle se mit en tête de le soigner.

-Oh!! Mais il ne t'a pas râté mon nounours...tu me dis si ça te fait mal d'accord?

Et sans attendre une réponse elle commença à lui désinfécté la plaie, avec des gestes délicats et pleins d'amour.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire alors que Ron avait l'air surpris...Mon nounours???

-Hermione...je suis vraiment désolé... je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire du mal...

-D'accord mais tu dois surtout t'excuser auprès de Drago... Tu t'es jeté sur lui sans aucune raison. Mais je sais pas s'il te pardonnera aussi facilement que moi. Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy.

Hermione avait répondu sans un regard pour Ron, elle était toujours absorbée par sa tâche de soigner la blessure de son _nounours_.Mais elle avait dit tout ça avec une voix joyeuse.

-...enfin...Malfoy...heu... Drago, je suis vraiment désolé...j'ai agit comme un imbécile,je m'excuse.

-C'est bon Weasley,enfin Ron...j'ai connu pire t'inquétes. Mais saches que si tu refais du mal à Hermione...je ne réponds de plus rien. Quant au fait que tu as agit comme un imbécile...ben ça change pas vraiment grand chose...

Ron était devenu rouge, Harry faillit s'etouffer en rigolant alors qu'Hermione toujours absorbée par sa tâche sourit.

-Hermione, Drago...vous comprenez que nous avons pas mal de questions à vous poser. Comme où étais tu passée tout ce temps Mione? Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés à Albion? Et comment vous avez fini ensemble...et beaucoup encore. Dit Harry qui ne pouvait plus, il voulait des réponses.

-Ecoutes Harry, je sais que tu as besoin de réponses à toutes tes questions. Et sincérement je voudrais vous répondre mais le peu de temps ne me le permet pas. Alors Drago et moi avons eut une idée. Celle de vous inviter chez nous, à Albion, avec votre famille pour les vacances de Halloween. Dit Hermione toujours en train de soigner Drago.

-Comment? Venir à Albion? Mais comment on va faire? Demanda Harry.

-Ron, tu es aussi le bienvenu tu sais, toi et ta famille. Ajouta Mione.

-Oui d'accord, mais nous sommes très nombreux...et comme Harry l'a dit, comment on va faire?

-T'inquétes pas pour ça...Ron... Nous avons assez de place chez nous pour un régiment entier alors... Quant à la façon de venir on s'en chargera avec Hermione. Dit Drago.

-Heu...pour moi ça va. En plus Ginny sera très contente de te revoir Hermione! Répondit finalement Harry.

-Je pense que pour moi aussi ça va. Répondit Ron.

-Bien alors on se verra pendant les vacances!! Dit Hermione.

-Ouais, vous viendrez avec Marcus. Renchérit Drago.

-D'accord!

-En parlant e Marcus, il ne vous cause pas trop d'ennuis?

-Hermione!!!! Firent les trois hommes en même temps.

_Alors alors alors alors????_

_ca vous plaît? hein hein dites?_

_ne vous gênez surtout pas de laisser_

_des reviews j'adoore ça!! lool._

_Je voulais aussi vous dire que vous allez _

_sans doute devoir attendre pour la suite..._

_Je m'excuse d'avance._


	4. Avis aux lecteurs

_**Avis aux lecteurs!!!**_

_Je sais que je suis trèèèès en retard pour la suite de cette fic et je tiens sincérement _

_à m'excuser..._

_Malheuresement mon inspiration m'a abandonnée et refuse de revenir pour terminer son travail..._

_Toutefois je continue, petit à petit, à écrire de nouvelles fic dont le sujet me motive plus..._

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient à une suite mais ne vous inquétez pas, à la moindre source d'inspiration je reviendrai..._

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de la lire jusqu'à présent._

_Je vous prie de m'excuser une fois de plus,_

_Amicalement _

_Lady Burn._


	5. Bowerstone 1ère partie

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre!!_

_J'espere qu'il va vous plaire comme les autres!!_

_Je suis mille fois désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris pour cette fic!!_

_En tout cas je tiens à remercier les quelques personnes qui m'encouragent à continuer: Merci beaucoup_

**

* * *

**

**Bowerstone**

**1ère partie**

Harry et Ron venaient à peine de quitter Hermione qu'ils avaient hâte à la revoir. Ils avaient tellement de questions à lui poser et des nouvelles qui se formaient dans leurs esprits. Le weekend passa assez vite et les cours reprirent. Ron se sentit un peu mal à l'aise devant Marcus. Le jeune serpent regardait son professeur de Sortiléges comme s'il devinait se qui s'était passé vendredi... A la fin du cours, Marcus s'approcha de son professeur.

-Professeur?

Ron sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son élève... Il avait deviné? Peut être même que Drago lui ait dit?

-Mes parents m'ont prévénu que vous votre famille et ainsi que celle du professeur Potter viendrez passer les vacances d'Halloween chez nous, c'est vrai?

-Oui tout à fait!

Ron se sentait mieux, finalement il n'était pas au courant...Il ne voulait pas que Marcus ait une mauvaise idée de lui...Après tout il était son professeur.

-D'accord!! Je vous dirait comment faire quand le moment sera venu!!

Marcus sortit de la classe en ne laissant pas le temps à Ron de répondre quoi que soit.

Les jours passaient et nos héros s'impatientaient de plus en plus. Harry était très content et n'arrêtait pas de se répéter tout ce qu'il fairait dans ce royaume, Ginny était très contente de revoir Hermione après tout ce temps et comptait faire du shopping avec elle et Lavande, Ron avait hâte de parler avec Hermione. Les enfants eux ils étaient surexcités à l'idée du voyage qui les attendaient, les plus jeunes avaient déjà pour but de dévorer le plus de sucréries que leurs petit estomac pouvait supporter, Christian voulait visiter le plus possible et Lily elle voulait absolument que Marcus lui fasse visiter quant à Marcus...ben il s'en foutait un peu. Lui se qu'il voulait s'est revoir son pôpa... (_enfin quelqu'un qui veut revoir Dray!!! lol_) mais il ne savait pas si se serait possible... Son pére était très souvent en mission de telle sorte à ce que Marcus se souvenait d'avoir pu profiter de son père que très rarement. Il se souvenait encore comme si s'était hier que Drago avait pris "congé" pour fêter les 10 ans de son fils. La fête se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'un message de la Guilde vienne tout gâcher... Mission importante dans l'autre bout du royaume... Drago avait dû quitter la fête avant même que Marcus ait le temps de souffler les bougies...d'ailleurs il ne les ait jamais souflées, il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de la fête et c'est dans les bras de sa mère qu'il avait noyé son changrin et s'était endormi.

-Marcus? Tu m'entends quand je te parle?

Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées et regarda son intérlocutrice qui n'était autre que Lily Potter. Elle le regardait quelque peu... énérvée, bras croisés devant sa poitrine.

-Tu disais?

-Marcus Malfoy!! Je te serais reconnaissante que tu m'écoutes au moins quand je te parle!!

-Arrêtes de me parler comme si on était proches!!! Et puis estime toi heureuse que je daigne à te parler!!

-Mais dis moi t'es la modéstie personnalisée toi!!! Je me demande comment tu fais pour reussir à passer les portes avec ta tête!!!

-J'ai pas le temps de t'écouter chicaner!!! Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Tu sais demain c'est le départ pour Albion et tu nous a toujours pas dit comment on va faire!!

-Et alors? T'aimes pas les suprises? De toute façon j'ai rien à te dire!!

-Mais, mais comment on va faire?

-...Oh làlà ce que tu peux être soûlante quand tu veux!!!De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquétes! J'ai déjà parler avec ton père et le professeur Weasley!!

Sans laisser le temps à Lily de répliquer, Marcus tourna les talons et partit. Le lendemain les Potter, les Weasley et Marcus attendaient à la gare de Pré au Lard afin de se rendre à Londres. Quelques minutes plus tard ils prenaient tous place dans le Poudlard Express en direction de la capitale. Arrivés à la gare de King Cross, Marcus eut la surprise de voir son père qui les attendait. Sans tenir compte des personnes qui l'accompagnaient et de toute la foule de la gare qui les regardait comme des extraterrestres, Marcus courra et sauta dans les bras de son pôpa. Rien que le fait de le voir lui fît oublier les semaines durant lequelles il s'était emmerdé à mourir.

-Papa!!! Je pensais pas que se serait toi qui viendrait l'ouvrir!!! Mais je suis très content de te voir!!!

-Oui moi aussi je suis content de te voir terreur!!!

-Bonjour Malfoy...euh je voulais dire Drago.

-Salut Harry, Drago inclina légérement la tête et puis se tourna vers Ron, Bonjour...Ron!

-Bonjour .. Drago.

Marcus regardait les hommes se dire bonjour et se demandait pourquoi il y avait une atmosphére un peu lourde à présent...

-Alors vous êtes prêts? Demanda Drago.

Tous ensemble se dirigérent vers le Chaudron Baveur, ils n'ont même pas eut le temps de saluer le vieux Tom que Drago les traînait à l'arrière du pub. Ne pouvant plus supporter le silence qui s'était installer Harry décida de le briser.

-Euuh...Je peut te demander pourquoi tu nous a amenés au Chemin de Traverse Drago?

Ce dernier continua sa route et répondit à Harry sans même se retourner.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais m'amuser à ouvrir un passage dimensionnel en plein centre de Londres!!!

-Hein?? Passage dimensionnel? Quel passage dimensionnel??

Drago soupira devant l'incompréhension des autres, seul Marcus ne semblait pas troublé à l'évocation du passage dimensionnel... Cette fois Drago daigna à se retourner pour regarder Harry.

-Pour ce rendre dans le Royaume d'Albion il faut utiliser un passage dimensionnel! Moi je l'ouvrirais de ce côté et Hermione se charge de l'ouvrir du côté d'Albion...Voilà! on peut continuer maintenant?

La petite troupe le regarda avec des yeux ronds...Ben oui, puisque il le dit c'est forcément vrai alors... Drago les amena dans une ruelle sombre ou personne ne pouvait les voir. Ensuite il s'approcha d'un mur crasseux la paume de sa main tendue. Il réçita quelques paroles dans une langue étrangére, ça semblait à une incantation, tout le monde le regardait faire perplexe. Puis soudainement le mur fut recouvert d'une matiére qui semblait instable et d'un couleur verte, à ce moment Drago se retourna et regarda les invités.

-Vous êtes prêts pour le voyage? Il suffit de traverser le portail et de marcher tout droit! Marcus va en premier!

Ce dernier traversa le portail sans se retourner, aussitôt suivi du reste à savoir les enfants, les femmes les hommes et pour finir Drago qui entra en dernier.

En entrant dans cette dimension Harry se sentit incroyablement bien. Il était légér et il flottait en l'air! Une douce brise lui carressa le visage et il se sentit apaisé... soudain il entendit des voix et sentit un sol dur sous ses pieds, il eut l'impression de chuter de plusieurs mètres et une envie de vomir lui torturait les tripes et lui brouillait la vue... Il regarda les autres et en conçlut que tout le monde était dans le même état que lui, sauf peut être Drago et Marcus.Une fois le mal passé, il se releva et regarda le paysage qui l'entourait... C'était tout simplement magnifique! De la nature partout! Il fit un tour sur lui même.Ils avaient atterrit dans une petite place, non maintenant qu'il voyait mieux ils avaient en fait atterrit sur le sommet d'une petite colline! Au milieu de la place se trouvait une grande statue et des bancs tout autour.

-Wouhaou! Regardez tout le monde!! S'écria Lily en montrant du doigt. Tout le monde s'approcha d'elle et regardaient vers la direction qu'elle montrait. On pouvait distinguer un château. Certes il était beaucoup plus petit que Poudlard mais il était quand même impressionnant.Et une grande aura magique se dégageait.

-C'est la Guilde des Héros. Dit simplement Drago.

Harry et les autres purent ainsi distinguer trois chemins qui partaient de la colline. L'un d'entre eux aménait diréctement à la Guilde, l'autre semblait les amener dans un bois et le troisième il était à l'opposé du précedent. Drago prit le dernier et tout le monde le suivi. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils réstérent de nouveau émerveillés devant la beauté du panorama. Ils pouvaient voir les murs d'une ville et cette même ville était entourée d'un lac. Le lac était quant à lui travérsé par un pont stable et fier! Après avoir traverser le pont, le petit groupe se retrouva devant le portail de la ville. Un garde s'approchait d'eux.

-J'aurais besoin de vos papiers d'identité ou d'un laissé passé pour vous laisser rentrer dans la ville. Le garde s'arrêta en regardant Drago.

-Oh mon Seigneur vous êtes de retour? Ca fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir en excellente forme. Et le jeune Marcus est avec vous?

-Oui oui c'est bon Jonas laisse nous entrer s'il te plaît. Ces personnes m'accompagnent et ils ont une autorisation de la Guilde. Répondit Drago.

-Biensûr mon Seigneur il n'y a pas de soucis...Votre Dame nous à prévenus...Je vous en prie, entrez, le voyage a dû vous épuiser...Entrez...

Une fois que le garde eut fini de s'incliner devant Drago il les laissa tous passer. Une fois les portes passées, le petit groupe resta émerveillé. Une ville du genre médiévale se dressait devant eux. Les rues pavées, les gens qui courraient dans tous les sens avec des caisses en mains, des gardes qui surveillaient les moindres fait et gestes. Des enfants qui courraient tous à la même direction, vers une petite colline, des femmes sorties aux balcons des maisons et qui tendaient le linge propre.

-Bon, je vous propose d'aller boire un verre à la taverne tandis que je vais vite règler deux trois petites choses et par la même occasion, prévenir Hermione de notre arrivée. Leur dit Drago en les interrompant dans leur émerveillement. Tout le monde fit oui de la tête incapable de prononcer le moindre son.

-Tiens Marcus, voici 500 piéces pour la taverne, tu veux les amener fiston? Je vais chercher ta mère.

-Mais oui père ne vous inquétez pas!

-...Depuis quand tu me vouvoies??

-...Oui papa!!

-Voilà qui est mieux! Lui répondit Drago en lui ébourrifant les cheveux avant de partir.

-Venez suivez moi!! Vous verrez, vous aller beaucoup aimé Bowerstone!! Leur dit Marcus avec une voix claire et forte.

-Moi je l'aime déjà cette ville!! Répondis Lily au bout de l'extase.

En effet, personne ne savait pourquoi mais ils se sentaient tellement bien dans cette ville, dans ce monde totalement inconnu. La seule chose qu'ils savaient c'est que maintenant qu'il y sont rentrés, le départ sera très dur, car ils aimaient déja cet univers même s'ils n'avaient pas vu grand chose.

* * *

_Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Sachez aussi que la suite est en cours d'écriture._

_Encore meerci d'avoir lu!_


End file.
